Forbidden Love
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Senyuman di bibir pria itu semakin lebar. Ia semakin merebahkan tubuhnya, mempersempit jarak di antara dirinya dan si gadis. GakuLuka. Vamp Fic. Mind to RnR?


Vamp-fic. GakuLuka. Sebuah kado kecil untuk **Naito Lullaby **di ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh dua pada 18 April kemarin. Selamat ulang tahun, Koibito! ;) Kedua, sebuah ucapan salam kenal untuk semua author di fandom ini. Halo~ ^^

Please enjoy this story, minna!

* * *

_Tik tok tik tok—_

"Hhh... hhh..."

Suara jam tua itu berlomba dengan deru napas seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda. Ia tidak di bawah pengaruh hipnotis, ia masih sadar, seratus persen sadar. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya—kecuali kelopak matanya yang berkedip dan bibirnya yang bergetar.

—_tik tok—_

Pria itu masih di hadapannya, berambut ungu panjang yang diikat _pony tail_ satu ke belakang, beberapa helai rambut yang tidak terbawa dalam ikatan rambutnya menyapu dan menggelitik pipi gadis itu. Ia tersenyum, pria itu tersenyum ramah, sepasang matanya yang berwarna biru keunguan menatap lekat-lekat gadis di depannya.

—_tik tok—_

"Ga—Ga... ku... po..."

Bibir itu akhirnya sanggup bicara, menyebut nama pria berambut ungu itu. Senyuman di bibir pria itu semakin lebar. Ia semakin merebahkan tubuhnya—mempersempit jarak di antara dirinya dan si gadis.

"Ya, Luka-sama?"

—_tik—_

Kedua insan itu ada di atas sebuah tempat tidur, dengan Gakupo yang berada di atas tubuh Luka; kedua tangannya menumpu di samping kiri dan kanan tubuh Luka.

—_tok._

**-#-**

**Forbidden Love**  
**Vocaloid © YAMAHA**

**-#-**

**An GakuLuka Fic**  
**AU, Vamp-Fic**

**-#-**

_Tuk_.

Sebatang _pocky_ _strawberry_ patah karena gigitan dari Luka Megurine; seorang gadis pemburu vampir yang cukup handal, namun sikapnya selalu santai dan _easy going_.

"Aku serius, Luka. Kekasihmu itu seorang vampir!"

Miku berkacak pinggang, sementara Luka hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas sambil memasukkan sisa patahan _pocky strawberry_ tadi ke dalam mulutnya.

Gakupo? Seorang vampir? Ah, mana mungkin pria yang suka tebar pesona dan menggombal itu seorang vampir. Aneh. Sejauh pengalaman Luka sebagai pemburu vampir, Luka tidak pernah melihat tipe vampir 'konyol' seperti itu. Kebanyakan dari mereka sangat congkak dan kejam.

Kalau Gakupo...

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak percaya," Miku melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Aku percaya, kok, Miku. Benar-benar percaya," jawab Luka sekenanya, kemudian mengambil sebatang _pocky_ lagi dari kotaknya.

...dipelototi oleh Luka saja langsung sujud-sujud. Mana mungkin ia sama dengan makhluk-makhluk buruannya selama ini? Sekuat tenaga Luka menahan tawa.

"Ah, wajahmu jelas-jelas menunjukkan kau tidak percaya, kok."

_Tek_.

Sebatang _pocky strawberry_ kedua patah lagi. Luka membenarkan posisi duduknya, kemudian menghabiskan _pocky_ yang ada di mulutnya dengan cepat. Selanjutnya, gadis itu tersenyum.

"Miku, aku percaya... serius, aku per-ca-ya," jelas Luka, menekankan katanya yang terakhir.

"Lalu kau mau memutuskan hubunganmu?"

Luka memasukkan setengah batang _pocky_ sisa tadi ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengangkat bahu, membuat Miku menghela nafas lagi.

"Kau tahu kan itu dilarang?"

"Apanya?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Gakupo."

"Hmm... nanti akan kubicarakan dengannya."

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

Luka mengangguk tidak jelas, kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan keluar dari ruangan itu—ruangan tempat para pemburu vampir mengadakan pertemuan atau hanya duduk bersantai. Ruangan dengan sentuhan Eropa klasik; dilihat dari kursinya yang terbuat dari kayu dan dipenuhi dengan ukiran motif bunga pada pegangannya, atau ukiran di kaki-kaki meja kecil yang ada di tengah ruangan bercat _krem_ itu.

"Mau kemana, Luka?" tanya Miku, sesaat sebelum Luka melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan.

"Cari angin," jawab Luka sekenanya, Miku hanya geleng kepala.

_Cklek_.

Luka menutup pintu, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_ berwarna merah muda dengan gantungan _handphone_ berbentuk terong—pemberian Gakupo saat hubungan mereka resmi enam bulan berjalan. Ada satu pesan di sana.

* * *

From: Terong  
(+62810XXXXXXX03)

Luka-sama masih sibuk?  
Aku ingin dengar suara merdu Luka-sama yang menyentuh kalbuku. :*

* * *

Tuh kan. Mana mungkin pria yang suka gombal seperti ini adalah seorang vampir? Tidak pernah congkak, tinggalnya pun di apartemen—dan bukan di puri terpencil di dalam hutan.

Luka pun mengetik balasan.

* * *

To: Terong  
(+62810XXXXXXX03)

Tidak. Aku sedang menganggur saja. :)

* * *

Luka menutup _flip handphone_nya, kemudian melangkah keluar dari rumah kecil yang sumpek itu. Rumah kecil tempat dirinya, Miku, serta si kembar Kagamine dibesarkan. Keempatnya kehilangan orang tua ketika usia mereka masih sangat belia. Gakupo pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sini, bersama seorang temannya-yang-tidak-tahu-diri-untuk menghabiskan satu toples permen tanpa dosa, Kaito. Tidak ada masalah, si kembar Kagamine menyukainya dan Miku pun menunjukkan itikad baik untuk menerima Gakupo.

_Drrt... drrt... drrt..._

Terong  
(+62810XXXXXXX03)  
_Calling..._

Oh. Tepat. Saat Luka sudah menempatkan diri di atas sebuah kursi empuk yang sengaja ditempatkan di depan rumah. Biasanya kalau sedang mumet, Luka suka menghabiskan waktunya di sini.

"Hai," sapa suara di seberang.

"..." Luka tidak menjawab.

"Luka-sama?"

"Hm?" Luka menjawab malas.

"Ah, sepertinya aku menelepon di saat yang salah."

"Tidak juga."

"Luka-sama sedang _bad mood_?"

"Yah... begitulah."

"Mau bercerita?"

"Gakupo..."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini?"

Hening.

Hening.

Luka tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, hanya memainkan poninya hingga...

"HEE? JANGAN, LUKA-SAMA!"

...ia harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga demi keselamatan indera pendengarannya dari ketulian. Ia kan hanya bertanya, tidak perlu menjawab sampai sebegitunya, bisa kan?

"B-Bagiku memiliki Luka-sama seperti mimpi. Aku mana mau melepaskan gadis yang kudapatkan dengan susah payah. Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Luka-sama, soalnya aku cinta mati sama Luka-sama. Biar Luka-sama galak, aku tetap cinta. Aku—"

"Hahaha..."

Ups. Mendengar selorohan perasaan Gakupo tanpa sadar membuat Luka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak pernah meragukan cinta dari pria satu ini. Soalnya, butuh waktu yang lama sekali hingga akhirnya Luka mau menerima pernyataan cinta Gakupo.

"Luka-sama?"

"Hei, Gakupo."

"Ya, Luka-sama?"

"Miku bilang padaku, katanya kau adalah seorang vampir."

"..."

Hening lagi. Luka tidak menyangka kalau Gakupo akan langsung terdiam. Padahal, ia mengira kalau pria itu akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berkata bahwa itu tidak mungkin.

"Gakupo?"

"I-iya, Luka-sama?"

"Itu tidak mungkin... kan... Gakupo?" tanya Luka ragu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hahaha... tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, Luka-sama."

Luka menghela napas lega. Tapi, tunggu...

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau diam?"

"A-ah, aku hanya terkejut saja karena Luka-sama tiba-tiba bertanya aneh."

..._oh_.

Dan selanjutnya sepasang insan itu menghabiskan waktu dengan bercengkerama cukup lama di telepon. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa Luka setelah mendengar celoteh polos Gakupo.

* * *

Suara televisi terdengar di ruang tamu apartemen Gakupo yang terletak di tengah kota itu. Seorang pemuda berambut biru tengah menikmati _marshmallow_ warna warni yang ada di atas piring, ditusuk dengan beberapa batang kayu tipis.

_Bruk_.

Pemuda berambut ungu yang merupakan pemilik kamar apartemen itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, kemudian menghela napas. Ponsel _touch screen_nya ia biarkan tergeletak di sampingnya.

Kaito melirik Gakupo.

"Kau sudah bilang yang sebenarnya?"

Gakupo menggeleng.

"Sudah satu minggu dia tahu."

"Sudah satu tahun kusembunyikan."

"Mumpung baru satu tahun."

_Hap_.

Satu _marshmallow_ dilahap Kaito. Gakupo membenarkan posisi duduknya, kemudian menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menunduk; memandangi kedua kakinya.

"Aku akan memberi tahunya malam ini."

"Kalau begitu malam ini aku akan keluar."

"Tidak ada yang mengharapkan kehadiranmu."

_Hap_.

_Marshmallow_ lainnya mendarat mulus di mulut Kaito, kemudian pria itu menodongkan kayu penusuk _marshmallow_ tadi ke wajah Gakupo dan memberinya _death glare_.

"A-aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Kalau bukan karena saranku, dulu kau tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Luka, _baka_!"

Gakupo tertawa getir.

"Memang _marshmallow_ enak?" Gakupo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Cukup untuk menggantikan seliter darah."

'_Itu sih karena kau suka manis_...' Gakupo _sweatdrop_. Kaito hanya pasang wajah super cuek sambil melanjutkan menikmati _marshmallow_.

* * *

_Ting tong..._

Malam itu bel apartemen Gakupo berbunyi, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu. Luka punya kunci duplikat apartemen Gakupo, namun gadis itu lebih senang kalau pria itu yang membukakan pintu dan menyambut Luka dengan wajah bodohnya.

_Ting tong..._

Bel berbunyi untuk kedua kalinya. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Biasanya Gakupo akan membuka pintu dengan napas naik turun karena tergesa-gesa dan menyambut Luka dengan senyumnya.

Ah, mungkin pria itu sedang di kamar mandi.

_Ting tong_...

Bel ketiga. Masih tidak ada respon dari dalam apartemen. Apa-apaan pria itu? Padahal ia yang meminta Luka untuk datang malam ini. Gadis itu mulai kesal dan dengan terpaksa mengambil kunci duplikat di dompetnya.

_Cklek_.

Pintu terbuka. Masih sunyi, bahkan suara televisi yang biasanya terdengar pun tak ada.

"Gakupo?" panggil Luka.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban. Luka baru tahu kalau apartemen Gakupo cukup menyeramkan juga kalau tidak ada Kaito di ruang tamu dan suara celoteh polos Gakupo.

"Aa—aakh, Ga-Gakupo... ugh!"

Suara itu... suara siapa? Kaito?

Luka melangkah mendekati sebuah kamar yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang tamu. Kamar itu tidak tertutup, dan pemandangan yang ada di sana bukanlah hal yang ingin dilihat luka.

Gakupo berdiri di dekat jendela kamar dengan Kaito yang sudah terkulai lemas di tangan Gakupo. Beberapa tetes darah yang mengalir dari mulut pria berambut ungu itu menimbulkan bercak di lantai. Luka tertegun tidak percaya, ia menutup mulutnya dan menahan tangis.

Miku benar.

Gakupo adalah predator itu.

"L-Luka-sama?"

_Bruk_.

Tubuh Kaito jatuh terhempas di lantai, darah di lehernya mengalir ke atas lantai.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Ini salah paham."

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!"

Luka membalikkan badan, hendak berlari jauh dari tempat itu—karena ia tidak membawa senjata apapun, dan ia tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir dengan konyol di sini. Namun Gakupo lebih cepat dan lebih kuat untuk menahannya, tangan pria itu menahan Luka untuk tetap di tempat. Gadis itu pun berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Lepas! Lepas! Kau pembohong! Kau..."

"Luka-sama, aku bisa menjelaskan."

Luka yakin bahwa dirinya tidak terkena hipnotis—seperti yang biasanya para vampir lakukan—namun kini seluruh tubuhnya lemas. Gakupo masih memegang tangan kanannya, memandangnya polos seperti biasa.

_Jangan tertipu, Luka_.

Gadis beriris biru itu mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, namun gagal. Hanya masih tidak percaya bahwa pria polos yang selama ini dicintainya adalah musuh terbesarnya, makhluk yang harusnya ia habisi. Tapi menghabisi Gakupo lebih sulit daripada menghabisi seorang pemimpin vampir.

Ia tidak bisa.

"Luka-sama."

_Bruk_.

Hal terakhir yang Luka ingat adalah kakinya yang tidak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya dan Gakupo yang menangkap tubuhnya dengan cepat.

* * *

_Tik tok tik tok_—

Luka membuka kedua belah matanya yang begitu berat. Dihadapannya Gakupo sudah memandangnya dengan senyum di wajah. Sayangnya malam ini senyum itu tak cukup untuk menenangkan Luka.

"Ah! Luka-sama sudah bangun?"

"Hhh... hhh... hhh..."

Suara sebuah jam tua berlomba dengan deru napas gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu. Ia tidak di bawah pengaruh hipnotis, ia masih sadar, seratus persen sadar. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya—kecuali kelopak matanya yang berkedip dan bibirnya yang bergetar.

—_tik tok—_

Pria itu masih di hadapannya, berambut ungu panjang yang diikat _pony tail_ satu ke belakang, beberapa helai rambut yang tidak terbawa dalam ikatan rambutnya menyapu dan menggelitik pipi gadis itu. Ia tersenyum, pria itu tersenyum ramah, sepasang matanya yang berwarna biru keunguan menatap lekat-lekat gadis di depannya.

—_tik tok—_

"Ga—Ga... ku... po..."

Bibir itu akhirnya sanggup bicara, menyebut nama pria berambut ungu itu. Senyuman di bibir pria itu semakin lebar. Ia semakin merebahkan tubuhnya—mempersempit jarak di antara dirinya dan si gadis.

"Ya, Luka-sama?"

—_tik—_

Kedua insan itu ada di atas sebuah tempat tidur, dengan Gakupo yang berada di atas tubuh Luka; kedua tangannya menumpu di samping kiri dan kanan tubuh Luka.

—_tok._

_Teng... teng... teng..._

Raungan dari jam tua itu menunjukkan bahwa tengah melam telah tiba.

"Ah, sudah tengah malam."

Gakupo melirik jam, kemudian kembali memandang Luka. Ia tidak suka pandangan itu, ia tidak suka jika Luka memandangnya ketakutan seperti itu.

"Luka-sama, kau boleh membunuhku sekarang jika mau. Tusuk saja tepat di jantungku."

"Kalau begitu adegan tadi jadi sia-sia, bodoh. Kau melemparku ke lantai tanpa perasaan pula," Kaito melangkah santai sambil menikmati lolipop di tangannya, sebuah handuk kecil dikalungkan di lehernya.

Gakupo tertawa getir, kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur. Pria berambut ungu itu menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, sementara Kaito berdiri bersandar di pintu kamar.

Luka masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

_Tes. Tes._

Air mata gadis itu turun melewati sudut-sudut matanya, mengalir terus menelusuri telinga gadis itu hingga menetes di atas tempat tidur. Gakupo menghela napas.

"Kurasa kali ini ide Kaito keterlaluan ya, Luka-sama?"

"..."

"Besok jangan minta pendapatku lagi," Kaito mendengus.

Gakupo tersenyum terpaksa, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tadinya, sebelum jemari lentik itu menahannya dengan menarik tangannya dan membuat pria itu terhenti.

"Luka-sama?"

"..."

"Luka-sama menangis? Maaf."

Jemari Gakupo menelusuri pipi Luka, kemudian menghapus air mata gadis manis itu. Luka menepis tangan pria yang telah satu tahun mengisi hatinya itu, kemudian menampar Gakupo dengan sisa tenaganya.

_PLAK_!

Gakupo tidak melawan. Luka menggigit bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, vampir?"

"Vampir?" Gakupo menunduk, "Luka-sama, namaku Gaku—"

_PLAK_!

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?"

Gakupo menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

"Kenapa..." Luka menangis lagi, "kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal? Kau tahu pekerjaanku..."

"Karena aku mencintai Luka-sama."

_PLAK_!

Sepertinya seluruh tenaga Luka sudah terkumpul, gadis itu bangun, kemudian duduk di samping Gakupo dengan tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan, air matanya mengalir deras. Kaito hanya melirik sepasang insan yang disatukan oleh cinta terlarang itu tanpa minat.

"Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku mencintai Luka-sama."

Sepasang iris biru itu menatap iris biru keunguan milik Gakupo, pandangan polos itu tidak berubah. Tidak pernah berubah dari awal pertemuan konyol mereka dua tahun lalu.

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Kamui Gakupo. Kalau kau?"_

"_Megurine Luka."_

"_Luka? Nama yang indah, seindah orangnya."_

Twitch.

_Kalau saja pria itu tidak menolong hidupnya dari maut setelah melawan seorag pemimpin vampir tadi, mungkin Luka sudah menendangnya jauh-jauh. Tapi kini ia ada di dalam gendongan pria berambut ungu ini, dengan kaki kanan terluka, akan sulit juga._

"_Hehehe... kau gadis pertama yang tidak langsung menamparku."_

_Sial. Tahu begitu tadi Luka langsung memukulnya._

_Dan pria itu tersenyum. Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis itu._

Luka tak pernah menyangka. Bahwa pria itu vampir. Luka tidak mau, tidak mau begini. Gakupo, Kamui Gakupo yang ia cintai.

_Bruk_.

Luka jatuh ke dalam pelukan Gakupo, membuat pria itu membelalakan matanya. Luka memukul dada Gakupo sekeras mungkin, sekuat yang ia bisa, walau ia tahu itu tidak akan mempan—walau ia tahu, Gakupo yang selama ini lemah di hadapannya tidak lebih dari kepura-puraan.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa membunuhmu."

_Buk. Buk. Buk._

"Aku ingin membunuhmu. Kita ada di pihak yang berseberangan."

_Buk_.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa."

_Buk_.

Luka menghentikan gerakan tangannya, kemudian menangis di dada bidang Gakupo. Tidak bisa. Ia mencintai pria ini lebih dari hidupnya sendiri.

Dan pria beriris biru keunguan itu merengkuh tubuh Luka dalam pelukannya, kemudian mengecup kening Luka dan berbisik pelan di telinga gadis itu.

"Jadilah abadi bersamaku, Luka-sama."

Bulan menjadi saksinya. Bulan menjadi saksi akan dosa termanis itu. Dosa seorang Luka Megurine—

"Ga... ku... po..." Luka mencengkeram kedua lengan Gakupo erat-erat.

—untuk keluar dari klannya dan menyeberang pihak.

* * *

— **おわり**** —**

— **2853 words (story only)**** —**

* * *

#curhat: Ha-halo! Saya Cha! Saya author dari fandom Bleach yang sedang keliling beberapa fandom. Ini karya pertama saya di fandom Vocaloid. Untuk idenya sendiri terinspirasi dari lagu **Venomania no Ouyake Kyouki** (bener nggak ya judulnya?) sama **Servant of Evil**. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. ^^

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
